Just Another Day
by WatchOutForWendigos
Summary: Raven remembers a moment between Beast Boy and their son.  BBRae, obviously.


I came up with this one evening while reading fan fiction. Rae's perspective just flowed. I hope she's not ooc. Credit for the title goes to my personal beta, Dragonchikfan.

**Pairing:** Raven and Beast Boy

**Song: **Just Another Day in Paradise by Phil Vassar

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans or any other aspect of the DC universe. If I did, Teen Titans would have ended with Titans Together, not Things Change.

* * *

><p><strong>RAVEN'S P.O.V.<strong>

I yawned and rolled over, reaching for Garfield, feeling nothing but a warm indent in the sheets. '_Hmm',_ I mused, '_he must already be awake.' _I glanced over at the clock. Not absurdly early, but sooner than the grass stain liked. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, but he wasn't there. _'Now where could he have gotten off too? It's not like him to be gone this early.' _He wasn't in the training room, the living room, or the bathroom. I smiled at the memory of the argument my changeling had had with our son last night about taking a bath.

"_I'm not taking a bath, and you can't make me!" Little Mark pouted, his arms crossed and his lower jaw jutting out, emphasizing a small fang. He smiled as he had a thought, and with the smirk every toddler gets when he thinks that he's outsmarting his parents, he turned into a kitten and leapt out of the bathroom, darting down the hall into his own room. I glared at Beast Boy._

"_What? Your son doesn't want to take a bath, it's not my fault." The green man said, shrugging his shoulders._

_I gave him a look. "He's __**your **__son, and he gets it from you. Not to mention that you're the one who decided to start the tofu pudding fight. Do you KNOW how hard that soybean substitute is to get out of his hair even when it's not covered in caramel? "_

"_But Cyborg was the one who decided to take him to the beach to make sandcastles afterwards!"_

"_I don't care, go give him a bath!"_

_Beast Boy pondered for a moment, then got an evil grin on his face. "What are you planning?" I never liked it when he got that look on his face when we were talking about our son. Or anyone I had a mutual friendship with, really._

_He just grinned like the cat that got the cream. "You'll see." He morphed into a striped feline, and with a small 'mew' in my direction, he loped into Mark's room. I heard a scuffle, something dragging, and then a cat howling like somebody slammed his tail in the door. I rushed to the door way to see a green cat pinning down an equally green kitten, giving it a bath. As Beast Boy ran his rough tongue over the kitten's head, Mark made another high-pitched yelp. I smiled. As my son turned to look at me, pleading with me to make his father release him, I just said, in my best 'mommy' voice, "When your father or I tell you that you are going to take a bath, you __**will**__ take a bath, one way or another."_

_By this time my husband had finished, and cuffed Mark lightly on the head with his paw. I had gotten upset the first time he did something like this when in the same animal form as our son, but he had informed me that this was how young where taught in the wild, and 'I can't very well yell at him without a voice, can I?'_

_As Mark morphed back, Garfield did too. "Next time, are you going to listen to us when we tell you to do something?"_

_The toddler hung his head, peeking up through his emerald bangs at his father. "Yes, Daddy."_

"_I think you have an apology to make."_

_Mark looked at me earnestly. "I'm sorry I talked back, Mommy." I smiled at my son._

"_It's okay, pumpkin. Now, time for bed! Where's my hug?" Laughing, the boy launched himself into my arms. I twirled him around. Together, Beast Boy and I got him settled into his bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered kissing him on the forehead._

_When Garfield repeated my actions and moved to leave the room, Mark begged him for a story. Beast Boy glanced back at me, and I nodded that it was fine. After giving him a kiss, I started down the hall, listening in. "Once upon a time, there lived five of the very best friends, who inhabited a tower shaped like a T. They spent their days protecting the city from evil…"_

I finally peeked into Mark's room in my search for my missing spouse, and smiled at the sight that greeted me. A green cat was curled up on the comforter, wrapped around a matching kitten. Both were purring so loud I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. As I watched my husband and son sleep, I realized that my life, though much different than I thought it would turn out to be, was my paradise.


End file.
